


Doll

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cockwarming, Collars, D/s, Humiliation, M/M, Obedience, Situational Humiliation, humping, leash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a comparé mon dernier BDSM à 50 Nuances de Grey Ceci est ma réponse. STETER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une réaction directe à ne review reçue sur « Craquera ? Craquera pas ? » Review qui ne m’a pas du tout énervé. Du tout.  
> Carbonnier Gilda a écrit ceci (et comme elle est en Guest, ben je ne peux pas répondre et ça m’agace) :  
> « ca ma fait pensé à Fifty Shades of Grey pour le coté dominant/soumis. »
> 
> Voici donc mon avis sur 50 Nuances de Grey (notez l’effort, j’ai dit le vrai titre et pas 50 nuances de merde comme je le fais d’habitude)
> 
> Alors, je sais que beaucoup aiment et ont aimé les livres et le film. Je me demande bien pourquoi, mais chacun étant libre de faire ce qu’il veut, je ne dis rien.  
> Là où ça m’emmerde, c’est quand on compare ce que j’écris à ce truc.
> 
> D’abord une question : ça vous fait pas chier de payer pour une Fanfiction ? Parce que c’est ce qu’est 50, c’est Un UA Twilight. Donc en clair, Ana = Bella et Christian = Edward.  
> Ensuite, 50, ce n’est pas du BDSM. C’est juste l’histoire d’un mec, maniaque du contrôle et blindé de thunes qui séduit une gamine en l’achetant à coup de cadeaux extravagants. Il n’aurait pas autant de fric, ce serait un épisode d’Esprits criminels. Sérieux, le mec c’est un Stalker et un tueur en série en puissance. Il la suit jusqu’à son travail, lui achète des gants, de la bâche et de la corde et l’invite à sortir. Perso, je me barre en courant de peur de me faire égorger, je ne saute pas dans son lit.  
> Ensuite, Christian n’est pas un Dom. Pourquoi ? Parce que quand Ana dit son safeword, il NE S’ARRETE PAS !!  
> Donc non, cette histoire n’est pas une histoire BDSM ou romantique. Point.
> 
> Et là, je vous entends d’ici. Ouais, tu critiques mais est-ce qu’au moins tu as lu un de ces livres ? La réponse est oui. J’ai lu les trois. Et franchement, j’aurais dû me casser une jambe, ça aurait été plus productif.
> 
> Donc, le prochain qui compare ce que j’écris à ce truc, je prends mes cliques et mes claques et je ne posterais plus mes fics que sur le groupe.
> 
> Cet OS est donc un exemple de ce qu’il peut se passer dans une vraie relation D/s. Si vous réussissez à imaginer Ana dans cette situation ou Christian, je vous tire mon chapeau. Pour info, j’ai écrit cet os en une heure et beaucoup d’entre vous ne vont pas aimer. Et c’est un Steter ^^

Quand Peter passe la porte de son duplex, il soupire de soulagement. La journée a été longue. Il n’a qu’une envie, se vautrer sur son canapé et se détendre.

Le loup-garou se déchausse et monte pour prendre une douche sans prêter aucune attention au jeune homme agenouillé sans bouger au milieu de son salon. A part le mince collier de chien en cuir noir autour de son cou, l’humain est totalement nu.

Peter entre dans la salle de bains et tourne les robinets de la douche pour que l’eau chauffe pendant qu’il se déshabille. Un coup d’œil à sa montre alors qu’il la pose sur le comptoir, lui apprend qu’il a fait deux heures supplémentaires. Ce qui veut dire que l’humain est dans cette position depuis au moins deux heures trente. Pourtant, à part un battement de cœur lent et régulier, il n’y a aucun bruit provenant du salon.

Ça fait sourire le loup alors qu’il se place sous le jet et laisse l’eau chaude dénouer ses muscles. Il prend son temps pour se laver et s’accord même une masturbation lente, laissant le plaisir monter tranquillement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il sort de la douche et se sèche. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il redescend et va à la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

Il claque des doigts, alors qu’il s’installe à table pour manger et l’humain le rejoint à 4 pattes. Le jeune homme s’installe, toujours à genoux, sur le coussin prévu pour lui au pied de la chaise. Il pose sa tête sur la cuisse du loup et s’immobilise.

Peter mange tranquillement, nourrissant le jeune homme à la main en même temps. Il a préparé un repas simple et facile à manger avec les doigts. Poulet et frites. Il se souvient parfaitement de l’incident des petits pois et a appris sa leçon, merci bien.

Une fois le repas terminé, il claque à nouveau les doigts et l’humain retourne, toujours à quatre pattes, au salon. Le loup le suit du regard en souriant, ses yeux s’attardent presque avec tendresse sur les fesses marquées de traces de dents, sur l’anus orné d’un bijou et sur le dos où les lanières d’un martinet ont laissé des traces qui s’entrecroisent.

Peter fait rapidement la vaisselle et rejoint le salon. Il allume la télé et s’installe sur le canapé. Un nouveau claquement de doigts et l’humain vient se recroquevillé à ses côtés, la tête sur les cuisses du loup, face à lui, et de façon à ce que si Peter veut jouer avec le plug, il puisse le faire sans avoir besoin de trop étiré son bras.

Le loup, sans regarder ce qu’il fait, passe le pouce sur les lèvres de l’humain et murmure d’une voix qui ne souffre aucune discussion :

               - Suce Doll.

Le jeune homme, Doll donc, ouvre la bouche et suce le pouce comme si c’était une gourmandise.

Peter prend la télécommande de la télé et zappe jusqu’à trouver un programme qui lui convient. Il arrête son choix sur un film de super-héros, parce qu’il sait que Doll adore ce genre de films. Même s’il ne le verra pas.

Le loup retire son pouce de la bouche de l’humain et le remplace par son sexe au repos. Doll suce une fois, avant qu’une claque sèche ne le rappelle à l’ordre.

               - Je ne t’ai pas dit de sucer ma queue, Doll, fait Peter et dans sa voix, il y a un avertissement qui n’échappe pas à l’humain.

C‘est presque distraitement que Peter prend en main le sexe du jeune homme et le branle. Il ne fait pas ça pour le faire jouir, mais juste pour le garder excité en alternant entre des mouvements brusques et rapides et des gestes lents et doux. L’humain ne fait aucun bruit. Pas même quand le Bêta tord presque vicieusement l’un de ses tétons.

Dans la bouche de Doll, le sexe du loup prend lentement de l’ampleur, l’obligeant à respirer par le lnez et des larmes envahissent lentement le coin de ses yeux.

A environ la moitié du film, le loup claque des doigts et Doll reprend sa place à genoux au milieu du salon.

Peter monte et revient avec une laisse, une bouteille de lubrifiant et un gode. Il déplace la table basse pour qu’elle soit plus proche du canapé et se rassoit.

               - A genoux devant moi Doll, face à la table et penche toi. Je vais jouer avec ton cul.

Doll obéit immédiatement. Il se place à genoux entre le canapé et la table, colle son torse sur le bois froid et tourne la tête sur le côté.

Peter attache la laisse au collier et tire dessus pour obliger l’humain à se cambrer et à garder cette position. Ensuite, il retire le plug, se lubrifie les doigts et en enfonce directement deux.

Le loup grogne, légèrement agacé.

               - Toujours aussi étroit, marmonne-t-il. Combien de temps as-tu porté le plug ?

Mais l’humain connait bien les règles. Son maître ne l’a pas autorisé à parler. Alors il lève une main et montre quatre doigts.

               - Quatre heures, murmure le loup-garou. Demain, tu en prendras un plus gros et tu le porteras pendant cinq heures. Je veux pouvoir te baiser sans avoir besoin de te préparer.

Ce n’est pas une critique, pas vraiment, mais Doll le ressent comme ça. Il n’est pas prêt pour son maître, pas comme il devrait l’être. Alors il essaye de détendre au maximum ses muscles fessiers. Ça lui vaut un troisième doigt et une caresse appuyée sur son sexe douloureux du besoin de jouir.

               - C’est mieux, le félicite le loup.

En regardant toujours la télé, Peter retire ses doigts, lubrifie le gode et l’enfonce rapidement entre les reins de Doll. Pris dans l’action du film, il fait des va-et-vient distraits avec le jouet, étant souvent un peu trop brutal.

Soudain, il assène quatre claques brutales sur le cul devant lui.

               - Ça ne te dérange pas que je regarde la télé ? Gronde-t-il Faut que je te bâillonne ?

Les gémissements et geignements de Doll cessent aussitôt et Peter sourit.

               - C’est mieux.

Il retire le gode et se réinstalle dans le fond du canapé.

               - Fais-moi jouir avec ton cul, Doll, ordonne-t-il.

Le jeune humain grimpe sur ses genoux, prend le sexe érigé en lui, place sa tête sur l’épaule de son maitre pour ne pas le gêner pendant qu’il regarde la télé et ne bouge plus.

Doll est bien entraîné et connait parfaitement les différents ordres de son maître.

« Fais-moi jouir avec ta bouche » veut dire qu’il doit le sucer.

« Fais-moi jouir avec ta gorge » veut dire qu’il doit juste faire travailler les muscles de sa gorge autour du gland de son maitre.

« Fais-moi jouir » veut dire qu’il doit ou le chevaucher ou se baiser sur son membre.

« Fais-moi jouir avec ton cul » veut dire qu’il ne doit utiliser que ses muscles fessiers.

C’est ce que Doll fait à cet instant. Contractant et relâchant la longueur sur laquelle il est empalé, la massant de l’intérieur. Il retient une grimace, parce que malgré la préparation, il est toujours un peu étroit.

Il faut longtemps pour faire jouir le loup comme ça, mais finalement, une heure plus tard, Peter se vide en lui avec un petit râle de plaisir.

Peter détache la laisse et claque à nouveau des doigts. Il regarde Doll dégringoler de ses genoux et reprendre sa place sur le sol au milieu du salon. Le loup se lève, va chercher une bouteille d’eau et fait lentement boire l’humain.

Avec un sourire attendri, le Bêta lui caresse la joue.

               - Tu as été un très bon garçon, ce soir, Doll, le complimente-t-il.

Et Doll ne peut s’en empêcher, il se redresse légèrement de fierté. Peter émet un petit rire amusé.

               - Tu sais ce qui arrive aux bons garçons, n’est-ce pas Doll ? Demande Peter. Ils ont une récompense. Ce soir, tu peux jouir en te frottant contre ma jambe.

Les yeux de Doll s’écarquillent et c’est sa seule réaction. Peter rit encore.

               - Tu as bien compris. Tu vas pouvoir laisser ton odeur sur moi. Va m’attendre sur le lit. J’arrive.

Sans perdre de temps, l’humain se met sur ses pieds et cavale dans les escaliers. Peter secoue la tête, amusé.

Il éteint la télé, vérifie que les portes et les fenêtres sont bien fermées, puis attrape la bouteille de lubrifiant et monte.

Doll est là, sur le lit, parfaitement immobile, l’attendant. Délicatement, le loup enduit la queue du jeune de lubrifiant et le branle légèrement. Puis, il s’allonge et aussitôt, Doll se colle à lui et commence à frotter son membre engorgé contre la cuisse de son maître.

Doll sait qu’il devrait avoir honte. Et il est embarrassé et même humilié de se frotter contre la cuisse de son maître comme un chien en chaleur, mais il s’en fiche, parce qu’il a le droit de jouir. Et fait deux semaines qu’il n’a pas eu cette autorisation. Et en plus, il peut le faire directement sur la peau du loup, le marquant comme son maître le marque.

Il en est tellement surexcité qu’il jouit en moins de deux minutes sans faire un seul bruit, parce qu’il n’a pas été autorisé à s’exprimer. (Et ça, c’est une leçon qu’il a appris à la dure. Un mois de bâillon lui a appris à fermer sa bouche)

La main de Peter passe dans ses cheveux et tire, l’obligeant à relever la tête.

               - Tu as été un si bon garçon, le félicite-t-il. Si bon pour moi.

Le loup détache le collier et le pose délicatement sur la table de nuit. Aussitôt, Stiles s’étire en gémissant.

               - Ça va ? Demande le loup.

               - Top, marmonne l’humain. Dodo maintenant.

Peter ricane doucement et prend Stiles dans ses bars. Le plus jeune pose sa tête sur le torse du loup et colle son oreille pour que les battements du cœur du loup-garou le bercent.

               - On fait quoi demain ? Marmonne Stiles, déjà à moitié endormi.

               - Demain, je vais travailler ton dos au fouet. Maintenant, dors.

Stiles sourit et s’endort tranquillement.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, ça c'est un BDSM légèrement hard ^^
> 
> Légèrement, parce que je peux faire bien pire...


End file.
